1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel light absorbent for forming an organic anti-reflective layer, which is a ring-opened phthalic anhydride compound, an organic anti-reflective layer composition, a method for patterning a semiconductor device using the organic anti-reflective layer composition, and a semiconductor device produced by the method for patterning. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel light absorbent capable of being used in producing an organic anti-reflective layer which is useful for the formation of ultrafine semiconductor patterns using an ArF excimer laser; an organic anti-reflective layer composition containing the light absorbent, which prevents reflection from underneath film layers in lithographic processes, prevents a stationary wave, and exhibits a high dry etching rate; a method for patterning a semiconductor device using the organic anti-reflective layer composition; and a semiconductor device produced by the method for patterning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the recent high integration of semiconductor devices, there is a demand for ultrafine patterns with a line width of 0.10 micrometers or less in the production of ultra LSI and the like, and a demand also exists for lithographic processes using light of lower wavelengths in the region of conventionally used g-ray or i-ray as the exposure wavelength. Accordingly, microlithographic processes using KrF excimer lasers and ArF excimer lasers are currently used for the process for producing semiconductor devices.
Because the size of patterns of semiconductor devices is ever decreasing, only when the reflectance is maintained to be at least less than 1% while the exposure process is carried out, a uniform pattern can be obtained, and an appropriate process window can be obtained, so as to attain a desired yield.
Therefore, technologies of preventing reflection from underneath film layers and eliminating a stationary wave, by disposing an organic anti-reflective layer containing organic molecules which are capable of absorbing light, beneath a photoresist layer, to thereby control the reflectance so as to reduce the reflectance at the maximum, have become important.